


built from pieces of my shipwreck at sea.

by dangpankoozie



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, LGBT+, Muffy - Freeform, Multi, Not Me!, Who Knows?, also can we call people from this fandom discheads?, also i am heavily biased to my son jonah beck and his soulmate cyrus goodman, and my other son marty from the party, at some point of time, bi!amber, bi!jonah, expect lot of brotp fics because they are life, gay!cyrus, i am going to write for every single ship any of you can think of, i will add more r/ship tags ones i write them, i will probably have some, is real!, jandi, just to piss buffy off, jyrus - Freeform, kind of, multi-ship, okay but like, so yes about my son marty from the party and his better half buffy driscoll, there is no timeline, thinking about bi!buffy, this fandom has a great lack of fics so here i am, to make them go through serious shit, wait and watch, what are the other ship names?, yes his surname is from the party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangpankoozie/pseuds/dangpankoozie
Summary: { lyrics from whiskey and wine by tow'rs }"If I'm as crooked as the shoreline and as jagged as these rocks,Kept my heart locked inside that old wooden box,That I built from pieces of my shipwreck at sea,Knowing all you know why do you still love me?"{multi-ship drabbles for every ship I can think of for this fandom because there is just not enough}





	1. forcing laughter, faking smiles (same old tired lonely place) [Andi/Jonah]

**Author's Note:**

> Andi decides to stay behind to help Jonah with his card. She notices something about him that doesn't quite make sense. 
> 
> { aka as the investigation into why jonah smiles so much }   
> { title lyrics from enchanted by taylor swift }

Andi walked over to Jonah, sitting down in the cafeteria with him. “Hey, Jonah,” she greeted him, smiling. He smiled back, but it looked a little empty. Only one half of his face lit up, the other half looked too tired.

“Hey, Andiman…thanks for helping me with the card,” Jonah said, smiling faintly.

“Are you okay? You look a little…” Andi looked for the word. The word _sad_ kept popping up, but Andi’s brain would have to melt and then regenerate before Jonah could be sad, or anything that wasn’t happy.

“A little what?” Jonah asked, concerned.

“N-no, nothing,” Andi quickly recovered.

“Wait, no what is it? Am I not smiling enough?” Jonah asked, panicking a little.

Andi laughed awkwardly. Who freaked out so much about smiling? “Calm down, Jonah,” she said.

Jonah nodded, putting on his signature smile. “There,” he said. “Is that better? Do I look okay?”

The girl nodded slowly, smiling. She’d never seen this side of Jonah before. “So…what do you think I should write on this card?”

“I…uh…I don’t really know,” Jonah said, trying to laugh.

“Um…do you have any clue at all?”

Jonah laughed, scratching his head nervously. “What do you think I should write?” he asked.

“Jonah…I don’t know Amber like you do,” Andi said, raising an eyebrow.

“Right…um…okay,” Jonah nodded, thinking really hard about it. A few seconds passed in silence as Jonah wracked his brain over what exactly would appease his girlfriend.

“I’m…coming up at a blank…” Jonah chuckled nervously. “If…if your boyfriend gave you a card then what do you think he should write?”

Andi opened her mouth and then closed. “I…I would be happy with whatever he wrote, Jonah,” she answered honestly.

“Even…Happy Birthday, Andiman?” Jonah asked, confused.

“I’d be happy that my boyfriend got me a card. At least he thought of me,” Andi shrugged nonchalantly, hoping Jonah would get the message she was trying to send.

“Wait, what? Really?” Jonah asked, genuinely surprised.

“Um…of course, Jonah,” Andi smiled.

“Oh. That’s nice of you, I guess,” Jonah said, his smile disappearing for a mini-second, before coming back with renewed vigour.

 _Nice of me?_ Andi thought. “Jonah, you shouldn’t live by Amber’s expectations of a good boyfriend…you know that, right?”

Jonah looked at Andi, confused. “I’m not doing that, am I?”

“I…I don’t know. I mean, this is a nice card, and that makeup you gave her was nice too. I think you gave her really sweet gifts and if she’s not happy with it…then that’s her problem,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s not really how relationships work, at least not between me and Amber,” Jonah admitted in a small voice.

“You want to talk about it?” Andi asked gingerly.

“Can we get done with the card, first?” Jonah asked, looking around nervously.

“Oh. Um, sure, Jonah,” Andi nodded, picking up her glitter pen. “Hm…how about ‘Hope you keep lighting up my world, Amber!’?”

Jonah nodded. “That’s great, Andi, thanks so much!” Andi grinned happily, giving him the glitter pen so he could write it. Jonah wrote it and signed it off, putting a heart and smiley face next to it.

“I’m sure she’ll like this,” Jonah grinned, the huge smile coming back earnestly.

“Let’s hope so,” Andi smiled back.

“I owe you one, Andiman, how can I return the favour?” Jonah asked.

“You don’t owe me anything, yeah? Just tell me…are you happy?” she asked

“What?” Jonah’s smile left his face.

“I mean, with Amber, or like, in general,” Andi shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

“What makes you think I’m not happy?” Jonah asked, a little irritation creeping into his voice.

“No… I mean, I don’t,” Andi scrambled for something to say.

“Did I do something that makes you think that? What makes me look sad? Is it the smile again?” Jonah asked, concerned.

“No. Wait. Why are you so concerned about how much you’re smiling?” Andi asked.

Jonah paused, pursing his lips. “That’s my job, isn’t it? To smile?”

“What?” Andi laughed out of confusion. “What gives you that idea?”

“That’s why everyone likes me. ‘Oh look at that guy, Jonah Beck. Look at how friendly he is and how’s he always smiling. Must be a nice person.’ Isn’t that what people think?” Jonah asked, a little harshly, not quite what she was expecting.

“I like you as a friend because you’re Jonah Beck!” Andi said, trying to cheer up.

“Yeah?” Jonah asked. “Well, what does being Jonah Beck mean, exactly?”

Andi thought about it, genuinely wanting to answer his question. “Let me tell you, Andi. It means being the next-door-friendly guy who’s constantly happy. That’s why people like me. So I need to keep that up, right?” he shrugged, smiling again.

“It’s not your job to be constantly happy for other people, Jonah,” Andi said, knitting her eyebrows together.

“Hm…” Jonah nodded absentmindedly, not quite believing her at all. He paused, and then put on the same smile that was starting to irritate him now.

 “Listen, thanks so much for helping me with the card. I’ll see you around,” he said, and then walked away. He was walking normally, and then suddenly put a spring in his step. That irritated her too.


	2. too good to be good for me (too bad that that's all i need) [Cyrus/Jonah]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah needs Cyrus' help with homework, but not really. 
> 
> { title lyrics from too good by troye sivan }

“Hey, Cy-Guy,” Jonah rushed to Cyrus.

“Jonah Beck!” Cyrus exclaimed, looking up from his baby taters and homework. Okay, mostly the baby taters.

“Cyrus! Are you free right now?” Jonah

“I mean…I’m doing my homework,” Cyrus explained.

“That’s great. I need help with that,” Jonah explained, sitting opposite him in the booth and taking out his work.

“Where’s Buffy and Andi?” Jonah asked.

“Um…Buffy’s having training and I think Andi’s spending the day with her mom. So yeah, just me,” Cyrus said.

“Just you _and_ me,” Jonah winked.

Cyrus tried not to blush but felt his cheeks redden and the heat rise. “Y-yup,” he smiled, trying not to seem extremely happy about it.

“So…can you help me with this math equation?” Jonah asked, pushing a question at him.

Cyrus nodded, looking at it, and then began explaining it. “Well, obviously, you need to see if you can factorise anything, so you can take this x out, and then you have a normal quadratic equation in the bracket which you can factorise…” Cyrus carried on. Jonah loved hearing Cyrus talk.

Was that weird?

Anyways, Jonah loved Cyrus’ voice and Jonah really liked how Cyrus wasn’t afraid to be himself. The dude showed up to Frisbee games with a 20-pound fan vest! Who did that?

“Do you get it?” Cyrus asked.

He had, even before he had asked. He just wanted an excuse to hang out with Cyrus.

Was that weird?  

“Hey, Jonah, do you get it?” Cyrus asked, waving a hand in front of him.

“I…what?” Jonah replied, breaking out of his daze. “Yeah…I do. X is 0 and two other solutions, right?”

“No, no, no, it isn’t,” Cyrus explained. Jonah knew it wasn’t. He just wanted to extend his stay. Cyrus started explaining the question again.

“Get it?” Cyrus asked again. “Jonah?” Cyrus asked.

“Yeah, right, yeah, I do,” Jonah nodded.

“Great. Here, have a baby tater,” Cyrus offered, grinning.

“Thanks, Cy-Guy,” Jonah said, taking the tot from him. Cyrus had nice hands, Jonah noticed.

 _Stop being weird, Jonah!_ He scolded himself inside his head.

“No problem, Jonah, anything for you,” Cyrus grinned.

“Really?” Jonah asked, surprised.

“Yeah, duh,” Cyrus laughed.

Jonah grinned, blushing. “Thanks,” he smiled.

Cyrus grinned back. Jonah Beck was really cute. He wondered if Jonah Beck thought he was cute.

Was that weird?

Jonah took a baby tater from the basket. “You’re really gnarly, Cyrus,” he grinned.

“Thanks, Jonah. You too. You’re docious-magocious, I guess,” Cyrus blushed.

Jonah laughed. “Hey! You’re speaking my language!”

“You’re such a dork,” Cyrus said absentmindedly.

Jonah giggled. Like, a flat-out, high-pitched giggle. “You’re pretty adorable yourself,” Jonah said without processing his words.

Cyrus froze. Did…Jonah Beck call him both gnarly and adorable within the short span of five minutes? That was an overdose. People could die of overdoses! “Uh…” he tried to respond.

“Wait, did I say adorable? I meant admirable,” Jonah gushed. _Gushed?_ Jonah thought.

“You’re the Space Otters’ lucky charm, you’re clearly very smart, and you’re a great friend,” Jonah grinned, trying to get rid of the pesky blush on his face.

“Oh…um. Thanks, Jonah Beck,” Cyrus blushed back.

The two blushing boys returned to their homework, trying not to dwell too much on the truckload of compliments they had received from each other. But if they weren’t dwelling on it too much, then, why were they both blushing?  


	3. because i see sparks fly (whenever you smile) [Buffy+Marty]

Buffy scored another time, the ball going through the hoop. She smirked at Marty and winked.

“Good job,” Marty smirked, raising his eyebrows, impressed.

Buffy smiled sweetly, in the way that it didn’t really feel sweet at all. Marty felt a sudden surge of jealousy. She was really good.

He snatched the ball from under her and scored once, using her own aggression against her. “Sometimes,” he winked at her, “it’s better to not be so excited to win.”

She rolled her eyes, taking a break and sipping some water from her bottle. Marty sat down next to her. “You clearly don’t know me,” she said, deadpan.

“I do know you,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone. She looked at him. If she did let herself think it, he looked pretty cute. That smile, especially. Every time he looked at her when she was saying something obnoxious and outrageous, he got a small smile on his face and he rolled his eyes. It was really cute, and it made her want to be even more outrageous and obnoxious, just to see that eye roll and smirk.

Goodness. Was she honestly obsessing over a boy’s smile? A boy who didn’t think she couldn’t be the best?

Over her dead body!

“Penny for your thoughts, Driscoll?” he asked.

“What? No, I was just…stoning,” she said, a lame excuse.

“Were you thinking about my beautiful face?”

“What?” she said, caught by surprise. How did he know? “I was not!”

“Calm down,” he laughed. “I believe you. The only thing you think about is how to make sure I don’t win.”

“That’s…not the _only_ thing I think about,” she whined.

Marty rolled his eyes good-naturedly again, wearing that smirk that Buffy kept noticing over and over again. He leaned in and winked. It made Buffy stop breathing for a minute.

“What other things do you think about?” he asked, his voice lower than just now.

She shook her head, to leave her trance. The atmosphere suddenly became very, very, different. “Sometimes I wonder what you really think about me,” Buffy said.

Marty leaned away, surprised she asked an honest question. “Um…I…I think you’re…a really good sportsman. And a good friend, sometimes,” he added as an afterthought. “And I think you’re really…great. In general,” he said, hesitantly.

Buffy smiled. No, scratch that. Buffy beamed. “What do you think of me?” he asked, the charm offensive coming back on.

Buffy leapt back to the court, not quite ready to tackle that yet. She grabbed the ball and threw it at Marty. “I think you’re going to lose,” she winked. Marty did that _damn smile_ again, which made Buffy want to puke but in a good way.   


	4. A/N

Hi you guys: sorry about not updating for a long time. 

I won't be updating this fic anymore, I'm really sorry. I'm not really the one-shot type. I'm working on an Andi Mack AU, so maybe keep a lookout for that. Cheers! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Ship Sailed, A ship Abandoned.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495292) by [ECH0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECH0/pseuds/ECH0)




End file.
